This Interdisciplinary Training Program is designed to train and support the research activities of predoctoral fellows and Ph.D. and M.D. post fellows in modern Immunology. The program utilizes our established Immunology Training Program as well as existing institutional structures and facilities all of which have been used successfully in pre and postdoctoral training at the University of Virginia Medical Center. The program relies on the close interaction between the Program Administration and participating departments and intake programs. The proposed training is interdisciplinary in character. Our training faculty includes individuals in both Basic and Clinical Departments within the Medical Center and preceptors affiliated with the University Departments of Chemistry and Biomedical Engineering. Training opportunities encompass both basic and clinically oriented Immunology. The predoctoral training program emphasizes a core curriculum, advanced courses and bench research leading to research publications and in case of predoctoral fellows, the Ph.D. degree. The program will support five (5) Ph.D. candidate positions per year. Tuition and stipend support for the first predoctoral year of trading will be provided by institutional funds. The course selection, laboratory rotations and dissertation research of predoctoral trainees is guided by Program Executive Committee and degree granting departments. Core course requirements for the Ph.D. are largely satisfied by an integrated graduate curriculum allowing trainees maximum flexibility in pursuing a Ph.D. degree. The training program is designed to support three (3) postdoctoral fellows (2 Ph.D. and 1 MD). This training is primarily guided by the faculty with consultation and oversight by the Training Program trainees into independent scientists-scholars. Core facilities and resources are in place to support and facilitate the training and research activities of our fellow. The program has also developed numerous activities directed to expanding the knowledge base of the trainees and to developing the skills necessary for careers as successful independent researchers in the field of Immunology. The ultimate aim of this program is to provide a training and research environment which promotes and facilities development of our trainees into future leaders in the field of Immunology.